Viendote sin que me veas
by adictaacullen
Summary: ¿Y si tan solo no me importará ser invisible con la sola condición de poder estar a tu lado? . ONE SHOT


Entre las sombras…

Siempre me he sentido **_entre las sombras_**…

Desde que el dio un paso atrás a nuestra relación dejándome tan solo con un: _Pretende que no me conoces_

Siempre fui la nerd de la escuela sin mucha esperanza que alguien me prestara atención. Pero desde que Edward el dios griego Cullen me invitó a salir deje de sentirme invisible.

Cada vez que le preguntaba por que me había elegido entre tantas chicas el solo contestaba: **_por que tu eres diferente._**

A decir verdad me consideraba alguien muy normal, hasta básica diría. Yo soy de estatura normal, ojos marrones y pelo castaño. Pero Edward siempre veía más allá de eso.

"Tus ojos son la ventana a tu alma, Bella. Con tan solo una mirada tuya, se como te sientes" Edward decía cada vez que le preguntaba que tanto me miraba.

"Entonces estoy segura que puedes ver algo que no pudo expresar con palabras en este momento" dije yo por primera vez segura de mi misma. Si tanto el podía "leerme", mi amor por el no iba a pasar desapercibido.

Lamentablemente no se lo que el vio en mi mirada que hizo decir: "Si la verdad Bella que se lo que sientes por mi. Me lo dijo Mike en clase de Biología"

"¿Si? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Y que piensas? Hace tanto que quería decírtelo y no tenia la valentía de hacerlo!" dije yo con mi amor brotando por todos mis poros.

"Como puede ser tan cínica, Bella. Yo te profesé mi amor en la tercera cita y no tuve miedo de enfrenarme a mis amigos y es más dejarlos de lado. Pero lo que me hiciste no tiene nombre Bella. ¡Como pudiste! Encima de todo con Mike."

Yo no entendía a que se refería y sentía que mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas

"¿Con Mike? Si solo he hablado una vez con el Edward. Tu estabas presente Edward" le dije al borde de la desesperación.

"Se te olvido contarme una parte Bella. Esa donde me haces ¡el hazmerreír de toda la escuela!" me dijo tan enojado. Su pose era rígida y su mirada tan nublada de odio.

En ese mismo momento me tiro un par de fotos en donde se veía una mujer aparentemente teniendo sexo con alguien. Mirando más de cerca la foto, ese alguien era Mike y esa chica era YO.

"Edward, espera! Tú sabes bien que soy virgen y nunca estaría con Mike no lo conozco. Tan solo lo he saludado un par de veces cuando iba contigo" le dije rogando que me creyera.

"Bella, las fotos no mienten. No me interesa lo que pase entre ustedes dos. Solo debo decírtelo una última vez para sacármelo de mi pecho: Bella Swan pensé que ibas a ser el amor de mi vida. No me importaba que te creyeras invisible para mi eras mi tesoro escondido. Tras esa fachada tímida y retraída, creí ver una gran mujer." Dijo el tan tranquilo que me dio miedo.

Yo estaba en shock. Literalmente no podía moverme. ¿Cómo Mike podía ser tan cruel?. Me senté ahí y vi al amor de mi vida irse con una mirada triste pero determinada.

Antes de desaparecer de todo de mi vista, se dio vuelta y me dijo las palabras más crueles que nunca olvidaría: _Solo pretende que no me conoces_

Luego de ese momento no podía quedarme más en la escuela, llegue a mi casa vacía como siempre. Mi papa trabajaba a tiempo completo y mi mama soñadora de alma nos había abandonado para seguir su sueño de ser cantante.

Me senté en mi cama y deje mis lágrimas caer. Tantas lágrimas se deslizaban por mi mejilla que parecía que los pedacitos de mi corazón se escapaban por allí para buscar alivio. Mi mente se iluminó y ahí supe que no tenía por que seguir sufriendo. Había una solución tan sencilla y liberadora.

Edward era para mí el amor de mi vida, mi salvación contra mi amarga soledad y mi luz entre tanta oscuridad. Tal vez, tan solo tal vez si dejaba esta vida atrás y buscaba en convertirme en su ángel guardián.

Yo se que nadie sabia lo que había más allá de lo que llamamos los vivos. Pero le rogaria a cualquier dios si tan solo me dejaba estar a su lado para sentirlo cerca.

Entonces puse mi plan en marcha. Me subí a mi furgoneta y conducí a los acantilados de La Push. Me baje y a un paso tan lento me acerque a la orilla del impotente acantilado. Mire hacia abajo y vi el agua embravecida castigar las rocas.

Tan solo un salto y seré libre de tanto dolor. Tan solo un salto y estaré al lado de Edward para siempre.

Tomé una bocanada importante de aire y salte con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi nuevo destino. Lo primero que me golpeó fue el frío del agua y la fuerza de las olas. Allí deje de luchar. Me deje llevar hacia las rocas y un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza puso fin a mi consciencia.

Paz. Todo lo que sentía era Paz. Parecía estar en un letargo del cual no quería salir. Había tanta luz y no había dolor, no había soledad.

Sentí a alguien agarrarme la mano y suavemente susurrar: "Bella es hora de despertar"

Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi era mi escuela y al lado mío una chica no muy alta con una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos café amigables.

"Veo que al final decidiste hacerlo Bella. Tantas veces trate de evitarlo pero no pude. Pero bueno uno hace lo puede" dijo la extraña con un tono frustrado

"Perdóname que sea tan directa. Pero ¿tu quien diablos eres?" le pregunte con cierto recelo.

"Alice. Tu ángel guardián. Yo soy la que se suponía que debía cuidarte de cometer esta locura. Pero supe en el momento que Edward te dijo adiós, tu corazón no iba a aguantar." dijo tan segura de si misma

"Bueno supongo que ahora puedo cumplir mi deseo. Puedo ser el ángel guardián de mi Edward" dije esperanzada.

"Bella tu tan solo eres un alma en pena atrapada en este mundo. Puede divagar por donde tú quieras. Pero para Edward, tu serás invisible" dijo Alice con cierta oscuridad en su mirada.

"Bueno prefiero arriesgar mi destino y poder verlo, a que no poder estar cerca de el" dije tan segura como pude.

"Tu serás invisible, Bella!" dije Alice sorprendida

"Créeme Alice, mi destino es amar en silencio y sufrir en soledad. Pero esa invisibilidad, me permite ser lo que siempre quise. Una sombra para mi amado Edward" dije con cierta nostalgia.

Fin


End file.
